happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Russell's Relationships
(Hi once again, people! This time i will talk about Russell's relationships, well, he is actually nice, even if he is a pirate, yeah. Also, idk how much explaining i need to do actually? Anyway, note that this IS the first time tho where i don't include "" or links though, whenever i refer to episodes, why? Because idk i have reasons why. Well, it might suddenly look messy or whatever, so, i decide to just refer to the scenes without saying episode names. Seriously, you will understand, right? Anyway, here we go!:) Cuddles: They are good friends, as social as Cuddles are. As they was trick-or-treating together, hanging out in a boat trip, and even played baseball together, all episodes along with more characters. Cuddles COULD work for Russell sometime, Russell need a crew for treasure hunting in future episodes, possibly. Is possibly even if it was possibly once, still. Once, they possibly fights each other because of both having a crush on Giggles, tho, later, they obviously SHOULD forgive each other, so, they should be friends no matter what, indeed! Giggles: Well, even if she is most likely Cuddles' girlfriend, Russell is her boyfriend too, yeah. Episodes where they did date? Uh. Actually, the episodes is obvious when they did, yeah. Possibly that they holds each other's hands as well in the episode when Toothy is singing maybe, oh wait they did, yup. Also, out of all the characters, people might have no idea during, y'know, their FIRST times watching Happy Tree Friends, they would have no idea about what animals Giggles and Russell are, maybe? Russell could save Giggles as well in some episode, well, he is heroic, right? Anyway, i like this ship too, yup! Toothy: Well, they also hangs out during groups, so, tho, i don't need to explain, why? Because, interactions, their interactions, that is, was always when Russell interacted with Cuddles, yeah, so, ok so yeah their friends, their? They're friends with each other, yup. Toothy should've be interested in pirate stuff, maybe, imagine him wanting to be a pirate just like Russell? Cool, right? Yeah. Lumpy: OMG! How do i talk about this one? They interacts ALOT together, well, they looks like uh they're best friends, tho, still, once, Russell was looking like a fan of Lumpy, tho, he, Russell, stole videos from Lumpy, which made him mad. Well, about their other times: They possibly had their first time meeting each other inside a whale, yet, they might already somewhat know each other BEFORE they was even stuck inside it, anyway, they attempted to escape, together, from The Whale, only for both of them to die. And, they was going to be fishing together as they probably decided in the day before the day they did, btw, as they later found a map to a treasure chest, now, they also died as they planned to get it, due to Lifty and Shifty! Fortunately, Lifty and Shifty died after them! However, Russell had Lumpy being a captain one a boat with other characters, yet, idk if it is meant to be Lumpy's or Russell's ship, btw? Also, Russell WAS a member of Lumpy's band, before his death. Idk if obviously this counts, however, when Lumpy was fishing once, he accidentally killed Russell tho, so, this is so, uh, this isn't when they was looking at each other, only Lumpy finding Russell's eye on the hook, welp. However, as Russell was now in Lumpy's school as his student once, they SHOULD know each other before both is older, yeah, both are at a school, and in schools, they should have been aware of each other, yeah. Also, the last episode i am able to refer to is when Lumpy is a lifeguard and saw that Russell was in trouble, yet, he failed obviously, and also i guess second episode is when Russell is working on a ship and Lumpy is seen on it, too. Yes, the one with The Cursed Idol, yup. Anyway, as both are blue, and appeared, like, THIS much together, they are like best friends, yeah? Hm, tbh, imo, Russell should be Lumpy's second best friend, as Lumpy is Russell's second best friend as well. Ok why do i say this? Well, because imo Disco Bear is Lumpy's best friend, even if they didn't appeared much like how Russell did with Lumpy, still, they looks good together too, yes. Noticed, as this is Russell's relationship blog, since it is, i will reveal the character later, when we get to it, yup, since all of you have been waiting for this ALMOST, eh? Ok, surprising thing is that Russell is NEVER annoyed by Lumpy, but, Russell was annoying once Lumpy when stealing his videos, Russell is still a good friend to Lumpy, and both are blue, okay, okay, they're SECOND best friends? Yup! Darn, long way explaining, cool! Right! Petunia: Yeah, they actually NEVER appeared together, still, as both of them are blue, btw, i are actually shipping them, just like how i ship Giggles with Russell, uh-huh! Uh yes so i would like to see them interact in a future episode and fall in love if it happens, still, as Russell, y'know, he's a sea otter, i heard they do something for sure bad with their girls, Well, Russell maybe won't with Giggles or Petunia as they aren't sea otters, still, not thinking what he do anyway, uh. Still, Russell ISN'T Disco Bear, so, just like Giggles, Petunia, maybe, could like Russell too, yeah? Anyway, Petunia SHOULD be interested in his pirate stuff, possibly, i ship them, yup! Handy: As both of them have missing body parts, both of them are actually amazing to each other, actually, Russell used to be a part of Lumpy's band, where Handy uses the drums, Russell unfortunately died before they could continue, yeah, however, once, Handy and Nutty was looking, i guess at Russell, it looks like if Russell was telling them some of his pirate stories, MAYBE stuff he have been into, i like to believe that, yeah. Good friends actually. Nutty: Well, both are my favorite characters, still, seems sad they doesn't interacts often. Yeah, mentioned before, as i said before, yup, Nutty was with Handy and Russell, and, Russell possibly mentioned cool pirate stuff he went into as Handy and Nutty listens at his story. They, also, have been into a circus, idk if hanging out, still, they was sitting next to each other, as seen yeah, AND "MAYBE" the episode when Russell is flying with his kite and Nutty chasing after Russell counting? Still, they didn't look at each other, still, nice friends yes. Sniffles: Once again, blue characters, yup! And both of those are LOD's favorite characters as i do remember, yeah, funny how Russell is both our second, tho, anyway: 0_0, huh? They was in a school, and a play, maybe same class, right? Uh? Ok? However, they was also in the same roller-coaster in a cart, once, should have been hanging out, yeah? Russell was buying cotton candy from Sniffles, but was it free? Or he payed to Sniffles off-screen? Anyway, Sniffles looked happy with giving it to Russell, yeah. Also, they are trick-or-treating in a group and was working in Lumpy's band, until Russell's death, i guess Sniffles is the leader or manager, whatever? Still, friends. Pop: Ok, they HAVEN'T interacted, actually, still, Pop seems to like Russell's restaurant and Pop wasn't noticing he was going to drink Russell's blood once when he died, right? Still, neutral. Cub: Well, Cub also seems like he loves Russell's restaurant, and, once, Russell accidentally killed, or drived yeah, on Cub! Well, Russell is shocked, yeah, still, neutral, just like Pop. Flaky: Well, they was on a boat trip, and with other characters that is, still, with that said, Russell and his friends forced Flaky to take a can of beans from a dead Giggles' hand. Tho, Russell and Flaky MIGHT have been also hanging out outside the theaters, i guess yeah. They was, however, in the same school, idk if class, still, Flaky was running past Russell, confusing him. They're friends then, just? Yeah! The Mole: Once, Russell accidentally bumped into The Mole, however, he quickly helped The Mole up and said sorry. Well, he respects The Mole for being blind, obviously. Both friends and neutral hm. Disco Bear: They was riding the same roller-coaster, once. And hey i notice Russell DID catch Disco Bear once, thinking his head are a fish, well, gross. Still, Obviously! They are friends then, yeah. Lifty and Shifty: What? :O! -_-, Lifty and Shifty? Oh not again. Obviously, ever since they have been stealing Russell's treasure chest, Lifty and Shifty are obviously Russell's enemies, every since stealing, yeah, again, they have been doing that and he sees them as evil, yup! Mime: Ok, here is the truth: Imo, Mime IS Russell's best friend, no really but even if they have actually not interacted very much, still, it wasn't a nice relationship when Russell was firing, yeah, Mime, once. Later, Mime was causing Russell's death later in the circus i believe? Still, once, Mime gave Russell a balloon sword, making him happy. And they was obviously in the same class and hanging..... Uh, acting in the same play, along with Sniffles, yeah. Still, 3 freaking times? Well, for some reason, i actually loves this duo. I might even ship them, however, not like that romantic way, maybe BFF way, just like how i ship Nutty with Sniffles, yeah, BFF way eh? Still, i would like to see Mime and Russell, uh, going treasure hunting in a future episode if possible, yeah, treasure for them, Russell and Mime finds treasure and it would be an useful duo. Ok, idk why but i always liked them as best friends, now, i am revealing it, yes. Still, anybody else are a fan of them being best friends? Lemme know IF ya do in the comments, btw, anyway, Mime would be Russell's sidekick, and, BFF! Cro-Marmot: Both of them likes Mime's balloons, as mentioned above before, yeah, and, they plays baseball together with their other friends, heck, they even joins a swimming competition and stands close to each other, hm, wow, Russell is close friend and not neutral to Cro? Friends, yup! Flippy/Fliqpy: Well, hm, the last episode i refer to above, in swimming competition, yup, Russell should runned away from Fliqpy, being aware of Fliqpy and afraid of him, yet, Russell could be Flippy's friend, but yeah as Russell is disabled, losing body parts, Fliqpy spares Russell, but, he could injure Russell at least. Yet, he DID kill Russell during Halloween once during uh, a group of characters, well, Fliqpy MIGHT not notice that Russell and the other disabled ones was in the group, or yeah due to their disguises, maybe? He thought they was monsters possibly as their parts is gone, well. Russell can be Flippy's friend, but he is enemies and neutral with Fliqpy, then, hm. Splendid: Well, he, along with Disco Bear and Mime, was waiting in a line, with Mime first, wanting an autograph from Splendid, sadly, Splendid accidentally killed all three, yet, now, an usual fan, Russell. Yeah, Russell is an usual Splendid fan then, yup. I think Splendid made Russell and his friends superheroes in something, not real episode, however, anyway, normal friends eh yes. Lammy: Yup, they HAVEN'T interacted, ever. Still, they are most likely neutral to each other, yeah? And Mr. Pickels: Obviously, enemies, that pickle will attempt to kill Russell possibly always, IF even he could? Ok, still, enemies, just like how Mr. Pickels is with everybody else, yup! Bonus: Girlfriends: Giggles, and Petunia. Friends: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Splendid. Enemies: Lifty, Shifty, Fliqpy, and Mr. Pickels. Neutral to: Pop, Cub, The Mole, Fliqpy, and Lammy. Ok, people. Now ya know stuff bout Russell's relationships imo, uh, Russell's actually friendly, for a pirate, yeah? Tell me, guys, do ya ship Russell with anybody? Who do you also think is a good friend to him? Ya think? And yeah who do he indeed, in any way, indeed seem anyway to be an enemy to? Or who is to him? And yeah who should be neutral with Russell? Russell and everybody else? Right, lemme know in the comments, or, make your own blog. Anyway, next blog will seriously be about Lifty and Shifty, YES, as they are a duo, they are on the same time, yeah. So, thanks for reading this, and watching my thoughts, see ya next blog, bye! Category:Blog posts